


I'll Keep You Warm

by xxstaindrosesxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, cuddling for body heat, mentions of abuse but not in detail, pre-stisaac, slight language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstaindrosesxx/pseuds/xxstaindrosesxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Stiles and Peter are waiting to hear back from the bank vault incident due to the phone cutting out, Stiles goes upstairs to watch over Isaac who is still freezing from his ice bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little ficlet for Stisaac. :D

Stiles paced back and forth as he waited to hear back from Derek and Scott after his phone had cut out. The two had gone to the bank vault after they learned Boyd and someone else were being held there. They had been in complete radio silence, so Stiles paced. It was driving Peter nuts, and in order to dodge that bullet, Stiles ascended the stairs to the upstairs of the loft.

Isaac’s room resided upstairs, and although Derek only had a bed, table, and a couch downstairs, Isaac had a bit more to his part of the loft. He had a full sized bed adorned in light blue bedding with at least three or four pillows. Stiles had no idea why someone needed so many pillows, but he didn’t ask. Isaac had a nightstand on the right side of the bed with a lamp and a few knickknacks. A desk resided in the opposite corner. It wasn’t fancy, but he had a desk lamp there and a laptop, probably for schoolwork. He also had a dresser standing not too far from the nightstand, and a door in the distance led to a bathroom which Isaac clearly didn’t have to share.

It was sort of an open space though, only one small wall dividing Isaac’s room from the kitchen area. At least Isaac had easy access to food when he wanted it. 

Isaac laid on the bed, curled up in a blanket. He was in dry clothes now instead of the sopping wet black jeans he wore in the ice bath to try and slow his heart rate. He visibly shivered on the bed, his werewolf healing not having fully kicked in yet, apparently.

To say Stiles chest didn’t ache a little bit for the werewolf would be a lie. He thought about it. He knew they all had. Scott. Derek. Deaton. Well, Stiles had no idea if Deaton knew, but the other two did. They knew what Mr. Lahey had done to Isaac, and probably a lot they didn’t know about. They knew about the freezer though, and so Stiles didn’t understand why Isaac would agree to such treatment, even if it meant helping them. Sometimes it seemed as if Isaac let himself be used for whatever means possible as long as he received attention, even if that attention was not the good kind.

Stiles slowly walked over to the bed before he sat down on the edge and placed his hand on Isaac’s shoulder. His honey colored eyes was full of sincerity and perhaps a little bit of pity. Isaac looked miserable, to say the least, but Stiles had a feeling he would be a lot worse for weather if he had to go through such things.

The warm hand rested on Isaac’s shoulder felt like a fire bursting through his skin, even with the comfort of the blanket and the t-shirt he now wore. He shivered due to the sudden heat coursing through him and he closed his eyes, swallowing hard. Warmth. Affection. He soaked it up like a sponge, but he knew that look in Stiles’ eyes. The pity. Isaac’s piercing blue eyes stared up at Stiles. “Don’t. Don’t look at me like that.” His voice lacked any heat or anger, probably due to the slight chattering of his teeth, but he had gotten tired of people giving him that look.

“What look?” Stiles asked as his brow wrinkled in confusion.

“The one you’re giving me now. The one that wants to know why I’d willingly put myself through that aft-after I was locked in a freezer by my f-father.” His voice cracked ever so slightly, although his stuttering had more to do with being so cold.

Stiles shook his head; his brow returning to normal as if he realized he probably looked like one of those worried mothers who hovered. “Isaac, that’s not the look I’m giving you, alright? I figured if it would bother you that much, you wouldn’t go through with it. The look I was giving you had more to do with how fucking cold and miserable you look.”

While Stiles may have felt sorry for Isaac at first, the steady beat of Stiles’ heart made it clear to Isaac that he wasn’t lying. He simply nodded his head in response and closed his eyes.

“You want anything? Another blanket, not that Derek probably has one, but maybe you have one? I don’t know. I mean, I don’t know what the hell you have in here, or what you guys shop for. You know what, just tell me what you want, so I can shut up, okay?” Stiles rambled and pressed his lips together in order to not say anything else.

Without warning, Isaac grabbed Stiles by the front of his shirt and pulled him down onto the bed. He opened up the blanket momentarily to wrap Stiles and him both in it, after he maneuvered Stiles so they were face to face, his arms around the lankier boy. If Stiles squawked in the process, no one could really blame him.

“Mmmm. Warm.” Isaac buried his face in the nape of Stiles’ neck and inhaled deeply, eyes closed as he snuggled Stiles to him a little closer.

Stiles laid there quietly without saying a word. What was he supposed to say? He told Isaac he would get him what he wanted, and if Isaac really needed the body heat right now, he wasn’t about to deny him that. He simply laid there, although his heart may or may not have been beating rapidly, which was probably the loudest thing in the room at this point. Talk about awkward….


End file.
